A vehicle typically includes a fan positioned to provide a cooling operation to a radiator of the vehicle. Such radiators and fans are typically positioned immediately in front of an engine or other prime mover of the vehicle. Further, the fans are typically directly coupled to the engine and the radiators are typically coupled to the chassis of the vehicle.